dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stary Bóg Światów
najstarszy żyjący przedstawiciel ugrupowania Bogów Światów z Siódmego Wszechświata, mentor Son Gohana, doradca Wojowników Z oraz osoba odpowiedzialna za przywrócenie pierwotnej roli kolczykom potara, a także pomysłodawca starań o przemianę Gokū w SSJ4. Historia Przed Dragon Ballem Czasy, w których Stary Bóg Światów był jednym ze strażników Siódmego Wszechświata, a zarazem czasy jego młodości, przypadają piętnaście pokoleńPokoleń Kaiōshinów. przed wydarzeniami opowiadanymi w Dragon Ballu. Stary Bóg Światów powstał z fuzyjnego połączenia kolczykami potara shinjańskiej czarownicy i Wschodniego Boga sprzed piętnastu pokoleń. Podczas jednego ze spotkań Bogów Światów i Zniszczenia, Beerus i Stary Bóg Światów posprzeczali się. Zwieńczeniem owej kłótni było uwięzienie Starego Boga przez Beerusa w mieczu o nazwie Z-Sword.W czerwcowym wydaniu Saikyō Jumpa z 2014 roku Akira Toriyama podał tę informację. Sam Stary Bóg Światów, przytoczywszy opowieść swego uwięzienia, określił Beerusa mianem demona, który zapieczętował go, gdyż obawiał się jego mocy. Dragon Ball Z Z miecza uwolnili go Son Gohan i Son Gokū łamiąc według legendy niezniszczalną klingę na sześciennej bryle katchinko, najtwardszego stopu metali we wszechświecie. Stary Bóg, przekupiony przez Gokū (który obiecał mu intymne spotkanie z Bulmą), przeprowadził specjalny trening zwiększający siłę na Gohanie, dzięki czemu młody Saiyanin nigdy więcej nie musiał się transformować i przechodzić kolejnych stadiów SSJ, aby skoncentrować i wyzwolić całą swą moc. W dalszej części serii DBZ, w akcie poświęcenia, Stary Bóg popełnił samobójstwo, oddając tym samym swoje życie Gokū, aby ten mógł powrócić na Ziemię i pomóc reszcie Wojowników Z w walce z demonem Majin Bū. Stary Bóg uczestniczył również przyjęciu-otwarciu hotelu Mr. Satana. Dragon Ball Super W tej serii nie odgrywa większej roli. Wraz z Kibitoshinem obserwuje walkę Gokū i Beerusa. Po tym, jak Kibitoshin rozdzielił się ponownie na Shina i Kibito za sprawą Porungi, beszta ich, że marnują moc kolczyków. Widoczny jest też na Selekcyjnym Turnieju Sztuk Walki Bogów Zniszczenia jako widz. Na końcu turnieju kłania się Królem Wszystkiego razem z innymi Bogami. W momencie kiedy Gokū do nich przybywa z Whisem by prosić Shina o przeniesienie do pałacu Wszechkróla, ten ostrzega go, by nie zrobił niczego głupiego przed Królem Wszystkiego. Dragon Ball GT Ważną rolę odgrywa również w serii GT, gdy wraz z Kibitoshinem wyciągają ogon Gokū w celu umożliwienia mu odkrycia Super Saiyanina 4. Wygląd, osobowość i zdolności Gdy czytelnik Dragon Balla pierwszy raz widzi Starego Boga Światów, może pod wpływem wyglądu, to jest wizerunku starszego, mizernego pana z błogim uśmieszkiem i mikrym, siwym wąsikiem, nabrać przeświadczenia, że ów Bóg nie ma żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Pomimo niepozornej aparycji dysponuje on potężną mocą. Nie jest to siła fizyczna, a mentalna; dzięki temu, że Wschodni Bóg Światów sprzed piętnastu pokoleń scalił się ze Starą Wiedźmą, narodzony osobnik zyskał moc czarodziejską. Potrafi za pomocą swojego specjalnego tańca obudzić drzemiące siły każdego wojownika,Warunkiem jest oczywiście to, że ów wojownik posiada takie uśpione siły. a także wyczarować dowolny obiektZmaterializował kryształową kulę. oraz obserwować wybrany punkt Siódmego Wszechświata i wróżyć.chwalił się Gokū, że jest w stanie podglądać kobiety z całego świata. Za pośrednictwem wyczarowanej kuli transmitował obraz walk z Majinem. Ciekawostka Skoro Wschodni Bóg sprzed piętnastu pokoleń, który był mężczyzną, i Stara Wiedźma, czyli kobieta, scalili się, to powstała postać jest najprawdopodobniej obojnakiem. Jednak mimo tego faktu Stary Bóg Światów nie stracił zainteresowania kobietami i nadal dostarczają mu rozrywki erotyczne komiksy oraz możliwość obcowania z kobiecymi wdziękami. Galeria Rō Kaiōshin wychodzi z Z-Sworda (DBZ, odc. 266).jpg|Po opuszczeniu miecza Kaioshin sprzed 15 pokoleń.png Ro Kaioshin (1).jpg|Cherlawa postawa Ro Kaioshin (3).jpg|Zadowolony Ro Kaioshin (4) Puszy się.jpg|Puszy się, twierdząc, że zna niezwykle skuteczną technikę Ro Kaioshin (6) Obrażony.jpg|Obrażony Ro Kaioshin (9) Opowiada o swoich mocach.jpg|Puszy się (2) Ro Kaioshin (7) Przypalony Kikohą Goku.jpg|Przypalony Kikōhą Sona Ro Kaioshin (5) Pokazuje język.jpg|Pokazuje język Gokū po tym jak Saiyanin nazwał go nieznacznym staruszkiem Ro Kaioshin (14) Wyjaśnia Goku, że jego zdolność nie jest powszechna.jpg|Wyjaśnia Sonowi, że jego zdolność „wzmacniania” nie jest powszechna. Ro Kaioshin (10) Podgląda dziewczyny na plażach.jpg|Stary Bóg używa swojej zdolności widzenia międzywymiarowego do podglądania dziewczyn opalających się topless na plażach Rō Kaiōshin (13) Gokū proponuje mu pomacanie Bulmy (DBZ, odc. 250).jpg|Gokū proponuje staruszkowi, że będzie mógł pomacać pupę i piersi Bulmy w zamian za uwolnienie potencjału Gohana Ro Kaioshin (13) Zaczyna trening.jpg|Zaczyna trening słowami „Pokonaj Majin Bū” Ro Kaioshin (8) Trening.jpg|Taniec treningowy Rō Kaiōshin (11) Gokū obiecuje gorące fotki Bulmy (DBZ, odc. 278).jpg|Gokū obiecuje gorące fotki Bulmy w zamian za pozwolenie na użycie smoczych kul Ro Kaioshin (12) Przegląda ulubione świerszczyki.jpg|Stary Bóg przegląda magazyny dla mężczyzn Ro Kaioshin świętuje pokonanie złego Bu.jpg|Jako ten, który pośrednio przyczynił się do pokonania Majin Bū, uczestniczy w przyjęciu z okazji otwarcia Hotelu Mistera Satana Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Shinjanie Kategoria:Kaiōshini Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Mistrzowie